hiddeninthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightcloud
Black she-cat with soft, black fur, with a long, fluffy tail, with bright green eyes, and has tiny white hairs growing on her muzzle. History Nightcloud was a rogue as a kit. Her father was an evil cat that loved to torture. When he found out his mate gave birth to one, small she-cat his anger burst. He abused Nightcloud as a kit, and killed his own mate for giving him a she-cat kit instead of a tom. Nightcloud lived in a small, filthy dark corner in an ally, and was beaten up everyday by her father. She was considered a burden. Her father never spoke to her, so she never knew her own name, or her parent's names. One day she manadged to crawl away secretly, using her black pelt to hide in the shadows. There, she came across Serenitystar. Small, and almost useless at that time, Serenitystar kindly welcomed Nightcloud into the clan. After a quarter-moon Nightcloud had her first kit, which she named Crystalkit. After a moon Crystalkit became ill, but Nightcloud was busy with Warrior Duties to take care of her small, precious kit. Deathclaw adopted Crystalkit and took care of her till she was a Warrior. Now, Crystalfeather, is best friends with her former mother, Nightcloud. Nightcloud got her Warrior name after a few quarter-moons in Hiddenclan. Being an active warrior, she soon was named deputy by Serenitystar. Soon tensions between Thunderclan, Hiddenclan, and the Clone Clans caused wars. Eventually, after fighting with teeth and claw till the clans were all exhuasted, a treaty was formed. Warriors were tired and injured by all the battles, but luckily, no one was killed. But during the war Nightcloud caught blackcough. Already weakened by battles, Nightcloud's life was slipping away. According to Bluewolf, Nightcloud died but was revived due to a stange leaf. By then Nightcloud had a mate, Crowfeather, and gave birth to Nightkit. Nightkit grew to be a stronge warrior named Nightbreeze, and got a mate for herself. A few sunrises later Crowfeather dissapeared. Nightcloud mourned her loss, but got a new mate, named Hiddenclaw. Hiddenclaw and Nightcloud continued their lives together. Things with Hiddenclaw didnt work out. After a few sunrises Nightcloud had to leave him. She spent a few sunrises as a single cat, but soon had 4 healthy kits with Duskstorm. Her kits: Cloudkit, Breezekit, Blizzardkit, and Fawnkit are the healthy new additions to Hiddenclan. Now, the happy pair Dusk and Night take care of their 4 new additions happily together. Nightcloud is now known as the "Queen of Kits." She couldn't resist adopting a few more kits into her growing family. After a few moons, a war surged forward. The Noname Clan attack Hiddenclan. Although their were more Hiddenclan members then Nonamers, the Nonamers were skilled Warriors. After a long fight, Hiddenclan won, and the Nonamers retreated. Hiddenclan warriors were injured, most with broken paws. Blizzard, Cloud, and Breezekit died in war. Sadly, only Fawnkit was left out of the 4. Fawn grew into a strong she-cat, and was named Fawnleaf. She now has a mate of her own, and lives happily with the clan. One day Duskstorm* left Hiddenclan and told Nightcloud he wanted to try and live the life of the loner. The two parted, but forever missed each other as their lives passed on. Later Nightcloud found out Dusk was a nonamer, possibly one of the many that tried to attack her clan. Finally, a time of peace passed Hiddenclan. Cats regained their strength, and new kits were born. Crystalfeather had her own kits, one adorable she-cat named Jaykit, who is now an apprentice. Blacklion and Tigerstripe left HC to be in Lionclan, which Blacklion led. In midst of all the small fights, Brightheart became pregnant with Tigerstripe's kits. Eventually things with Black and Tiger were sorted out. With that, life went on. Redsky, who left the clan moons ago returned to help keep HC safe. At this time in Hiddenclan's history, inward clan fighting begun. Cats were beginning to think they weren't good enough for the clan. Nightcloud began thinking she was too old to be deputy. Could this really be true? Finding another love, Nightcloud became mates with Buginclaws. He was an excellent mate to her, and she loved him dearly. They parted one day, and Nightcloud still lives on as deputy. Eventually Night fell in love with the handsome Inkclaw, kin to Brightheart. They were mates for a few moons until Night left Hiddenclan to become a loner. Sadly they parted, and Inkclaw found a new mate, Serenitystar. Nightcloud somtimes visits her past wonderful and ever-growing clan to find new happy faces. The legacy of Hiddenclan lives on, with Nightcloud a memory with it. Character Pictures Family Category:Loner